The Bet
by Keisii
Summary: Len made a bet with Rinta. If he could date every girl in his grade he would get all the money in Rinta's bank. But what happens to Len when he finds love in the process? RinxLen
1. Prologue

**A/N: hahahhaha this is my first fanfic yay! I must give credit to my older sister xxKerii-tan for attempting to edit it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids lalalala you know the stuff**

**OK enjoy!**  


* * *

Rin's POV

Hi, my name is in Kagamine. I'm at school in the worst class ever, Health. If it weren't for my super strict teacher it would be the best part of my day, nap time. To top it all off, none of my best friend are in my class. Okay, so what if I only have three friends? Pretty much everyone at this school is a snob, brat, and is rich. Although there is one of my friends here, Kasane Teto, who always flocks to Hatsune Miku when she is present.

Hatsune Miku. How to describe her, hmmmm… Oh yeah! She's the biggest snob and brat in the whole school. Not to mention she's the richest chick. That teal-headed snob buttons her shirt way too low and made a knee length skirt into the shortest mini skirt in the world. She has to apply make-up like, every other minute to have that much make-up on, and she changes her nail polish everyday!

But that's enough about her. I decide to think about what I'm doing this weekend. Nothing. So I foolishly choose to ask Teto over for a sleepover.

Big mistake!

I walk over and tap her on the back, "Um, Teto, I was-"

"Shut up and go away Rin! Miku's telling us about the new shoe store her dad just bought for her!"

I slump back to my seat. I hate when people yell at me for two reasons: 1) I scares me, and 2) It makes me feel like I did something wrong. I just twiddle my thumbs until class starts.

"Okay, okay take your seats class is starting. Today we're learning about-"

_BRIIING~ BRIIING~_

Ms. Sakine picks up the phone and answers, "Hello? …Yes, oh okay. I'll be right there." She hung up; and says to us, "Class read chapters 4 and 5 while I'm gone."

Obviously, once she left, people started chatting again. Like the good girl I am, I open my used textbook and read the assigned chapters. Right then _he_ came in.

"Am I late? Did I make it?"

I hear girls squeal. Miku speaks up and says, "Hey Len! No you're a little late but Meiko stepped out for a bit."

It was funny how she attempted to say that seductively, but failed… epically.

"Oh, really?" Then he flashed a smile causing some very odd girls too swoon.

Len Kagamine. He could be my twin if I needed him to be. Same last name, same looks, but two personalities that are far too different than each other. He's a flirt who could care less about grades while I, I am responsible girl and has straight A… pluses. It's so gross how he dates every girl in the school. I mean he wears a frickin' ponytail for God's sake.

"Okay, okay, I'm back." Ms. Sakine calls, walking back in, after half an hour. "Now textbooks away and answer these questions. This counts a test grade just so you guys know."

Crap! I didn't finish! It's your entire stupid fault Len for distracting me. I looked around at the blank and worried faces of the students. Well, at least I'll get the best grade in the class.

-End of Prologue-

* * *

**Soooo that was interesting when I showed it to my sister and Sayaka-chan Forever (Kerii's and my friend) they burst out laughing. Well my sis said I couldn't type till I had plans done so I shouldn't have writers block for a while anyway! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ahhhhhh I so sorry it so short I promise to make the chapters longer as time goes on. Sorry! Sorry! Also Kerii didn't edit this one so if there are any mistakes (which there most likely is) please notify me. Anyways on with the story!

* * *

**

Len P.O.V.

I am bored out of my mind. I'm in math class… I think. Oh I can really careless about it because my whole class knows our teacher could careless about what we're doing. I mean two people could be making out in front of the whole class and she wouldn't care.

"Ok so um we're supposed to learn about something with numbers and letters so just study something about that." Ms. Yowane hazily mumbled

We all know Ms. Yowane like hates her life or something and has a hangover every single day.

Anyways the only thing on my mind is my bet with Rinta. I have to date every girl in my grade if I want all the money in Rinta's bank. Here's how it happened…

_(flashback)_

"_Hey, Rinta can I borrow some money?"_

"_Why would you need it?"_

"_Cause I have a date with Akita. We're going shopping."_

"_Use your own money."_

"_I used it on my last date though."_

"_Well that sucks for you."_

"_Rinta please!"_

"_No learn how to save your money. Also do you date everyone in your grade? Jeez!"  
"Why should I save it, and dating everyone in my grade is impossible!"_

"_Oh yeah well if you could do that then I'll give you all my money! You have till the end of the school year."_

_(End of flashback)_

So it wasn't my fault I became such a flirt. It was the only way to win this. Anyway I walk over to Mikuo, my best friend, and take a seat next to his desk.

"Hey." I mumble.

"What's up?" he questions

"It's already towards the end of the second quarter and I haven't even dated at least one third of the girls." I sigh as I rest my head down on the desk.

"Hey, but that mean winter break is coming up so there's plenty of time for dates. You could maybe fit three in a day!"

"Hmm that does sound a little better."

"Oh and why don't you date Miku yet? She's so into you and she's the hottest girl in the school."

Well there's a perfectly good reason for this I though ahead for once. I don't have to be an idiot all the time. It's plain to see that I'm save her for last because when I finish the bet I could still go out with her. Smart right?

"Ah well she has to go last for my plan to work."

"Oh my god! Len thinking ahead? Who are you?"

"Shut up!" I smack him upside the head.

"Hey, hey! I was kidding. Take a joke, seriously."

"Whatever," I sigh, "and what about you going out with Teto?" I don't know what you see in that girl. She a loser wanna be."

"You shut up!" he barked as I got hit.

"Jeez! I was 'kidding'" I lie she really is a wanna be.

I walk away and sit back at my desk. Right on time it was time for the next class.

Great another boring day.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N**: **Ok wow there's a lot of dialogue sorry but I'm a fan of it. o u o;;; Anyways pie tastes really good I mean Reeeeeeaaaly good. **

**Ok so yeah Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the third time I updated in one day. Wow I'm on a role. Then again my chapters are super short. This one's a little longer but not long enough! bleh XD Thankyou Kerii for editing again  
**

**Any ways here's the story:**

Rin's P.O.V.

Home room is about to begin and I'm already bored out of my mind. Teto, as usual, is ignoring me for Miku, so no here is good enough to talk to.

"Okay kids," Ms. Sakine declares, "We'll be changing seats today."

A bunch of guys whooped and girls squealed. I could hardly hear what they are saying.

"I hope I'm next to Miku. She's so cute and hot." One guy stated.

"You'd make moves on her for the whole class period then." Another said with a chuckle.

"So what?"

I averted my attention to what the girls were talking about.

"Maybe we'll be next to Len." One girl piped.

"No way, Miku will make us switch for sure." The other girl countered.

"Ms. Sakine won't let us switch so we have a chance!"

I look over at Miku now. She carelessly flips her long, teal pigtail over her shoulder and makes eye contact with Len. She flutters her eyes to make her look cute but instead it makes her look like a freak. I look at Len, just smiling like an idiot, until he comes to his senses and waves. This is torture, so I look away.

Meiko coughs to get everyone's attention, "Okay, so each seat has a number that goes with it and-"

The door opens and in come the principal, Mr. Kamui.

"I'm just checking in." he states.

"Hi, Mr. Kamui. ~" Miku grins. Is she trying to flirt with the principal? Ugh, gross!

"Hello Hatsune." He replied a he left the room.

"Anyways…" Ms. Sakine continued, "So each desk has a number and that number is in this hat. The number you pull out is the number to your desk. Wait till everyone gets their number before you move to you seat. No trading. Okay so first up…"

She went through all the names. All I wanted was to sit next to is Teto so I would have someone to talk to.

"Hatsune Miku." Miku walked up and carefully chose her number.

Names kept rolling along.

"Kasane Teto." It was Teto's turn. She got up and slowly walked over. She studied the folded papers carefully. "Hurry up we don't have all day!" Ms. Sakine snapped as girls snickered silently. Scared, as fast as she could she picked up a number and scurried back to her seat.

More names were called.

"Kagamine Len." Girls held their breath as he carelessly grabbed a piece of paper and sat back down not even bothering to look at it.

"Kagamine Rin." I instantly got up and stuck my hand in the hat, fishing around till I found the right one. "Come on. Come on!" Ms. Sakine groaned as girls snickered but this time out loud. Ms. Sakine glared at them and they shut their mouths. I chose the one closest to my fingers and left for my seat.

When I sat down I looked at my number. Number 2. My lucky number! Its spot was in the front of the class but it was by the window. Teto would have to be number eight. I waited till all the numbers were handed out.

"Okay now you may move to your seat. Remember no switching."

Everyone got up and moved around. I glanced at Teto and we were heading in opposite directions. I sat down and looked over at who was next to me… Len? Gross!

"Hey Rin, quick, switch with me!" I heard a high pitched voice whisper.

"Eh, Miku, we can't."

"Why not? I'm next to Teto, you know."

"Well I gue-"

Ms. Sakine cut me off, "Kagamine, Hatsune, I thought I said no switching!"

I sighed. I guess I'm stuck with Len. I sat back down and looked out the window. I took out my wicked cool pencil. It's mechanical and scented~ I have a bunch but the orange one is my favorite. I take my notebook out and doodle.

"Hey, Rin whatcha' doing?" I heard a familiar flirt ask.

"Just doodling, why?" I questioned.

"'Cause I'm bored." He pouts. He looks a little cute when he does… bah! What am I thinking!

"Well that just sucks for you." With that I go back to my doodles. He left me alone but I could sense he was still watching me. I decided just to ignore it and continue. And freakishly enough, he stared at me (God knows what he's thinking,) for the rest of the period.

Finally he spoke up as he glanced at the clock, "It's almost time for lunch."

I look up at him to see he's still staring. Annoyed I ask, "Would you stop staring at me?"

He pouts again, crossing his arms, "But don't you like it?"

I swear I felt myself Ms. Sakine said it's time for lunch; I grabbed my notebooks and left. God, he could be such an freak!

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: So Rin how do you feel about Len...(no reply). **

**hahahaha well it's obvious since it's a RinxLen hahaha XD. **

**By the by Kaito and Luka shall be in the next chapter for those fans. Gumi and Akita too and others. **

**So once again... review, Review, Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ello Everyone I wish I were a bird /smacked hahahaha no I just want apologize for this coming out so late (it's almost 1:00 am o ) but I finally finished the chapter. I got this urge to draw today (which I usually don't do) hmmm Kerii said my Miku was cute but anyways... I 'm going to shut up so you can read!**

**Editor: once again Kerii (sankyou)**

**Enjoy~ (or not o u o;;;)**

**

* * *

**

Miku's P.O.V.

"Ugh school's such a pain." I state to my two best friends, Akita Neru and Megpoid Gumi. Neru is my closet friend that I can always talk to. She has a long, golden ponytail that hangs down off the side of her head. She's on her phone 24/7 and gets her great taste of fashion from me. Gumi, on the other hand, is who I talk to when Neru isn't around. Pretty much, she's my backup. Her fashion sense isn't as great as Neru and I, but it is way better than, say, Kagamine Rin.

I sigh as I redo my lipstick, eye shadow, and mascara. I top my lips off with a light layer of lip-gloss; it's the perfect look. Right now it's lunch. Well, for some people. To me it's time to gossip, play on my phone, and check out guys. I don't eat lunch because I might get fat, which is a major no-no.

I look around at all the girls who try to be me. It's just sad the way they look. They either wear too little (clothes or make-up) or too much (again clothes or make-up). It is so tough to be me. I have to make the fashion, perfect it, spread it around, and make sure everyone wears it right; if not, they can't wear it at all.

I take look at Neru; almost perfect, she wears spandex under her skirt, but other than that she has got it right. She was clicking away on her brand new phone. Gumi, well, I must say, her shirt's too low and her skirt's too long. She didn't have enough make-up on and didn't even bother with the lip-gloss. She was telling an ugly newbie the rules.

"Hey Neru, what are we going to do this weekend?" I asked clearly unknowing.

"Eh?" She asked as she looked up from her phone; she was probably texting a random guy.

"I said, 'What are we going to do this weekend'?" I repeated.

"Oh, well Saturday we're going over the fashion plans and Sunday we're going shopping." She answered as she looked back at her yellow cell.

"M'kay." I reply.

I better start thinking about the plans right now. So I take out my teal notebook with cute, little squishy stickers all over it and start planning.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

Finally, it's lunchtime and my stomach was killing me. I quickly walked passed all the "popular" kids and made my way to the back of the room. I find our table; a table where no one bothers us. It's been ours since freshman year. I found Kaito and Luka already seated. Kaito has flippy, dark blue hair. He snacks on ice cream way too much like if his wife (not like he'd get one) and ice cream were on the line, he would choose ice cream. He is kind and understanding, and is _great_ to whack when I'm stressed out. Luka is actually really pretty. She has long, salmon colored hair. The only reason she isn't liked is because her face is always in a book. She's intellectual, beautiful, not to mention she's pretty athletic. She's quite the perfect girl, but apparently she doesn't have enough fashion sense but what the hell do they know, right?

I plop my orange lunch box down on the table as Luka looks up from her book and Kaito looks up from hoarding ice cream. I look back at the other tables and see a familiar pink, ringlet pigtails sit down at Miku's table and I sit down as my friends stare at me. Kaito, not caring, went back to his ice cream, but Luka asked if something's up.

"Mm, well, I'm just having another bad day." I shrug.

"Oh yeah? What kind of bad day?" She tested. Man, sometimes Luka makes me think what a great mom she would be.

"Well, Teto ignoring me in class, like usual, and my new seat is next to Len Kagamine." I answer simply.

"Well, if that's all," She goes back to reading her book.

I take out my lunch; I have a tuna sandwich, an orange, orange juice, and orange gum. I wish they had more orange flavored candies. Like orange Pocky. Mmm, that would be _so _good.

Soon enough my time to eat was over, sadly. Next I had…umm, oh, History. So then I headed off to class.

Once I got there, I took my seat and felt that urge to doodle again. I began to unzip my petite, orange and yellow striped pencil case. I fish around and look for my orange pencil. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it. Damn! Len probably distracted me causing me to forget it from last period. So someone could have stolen it, which was very likely. I mean, it was so cute and it smelled so good and-

"Rin. Rin! Hey, Rin!" I look up to see Len waving my pencil in my face. "You forgot it in the last classroom and I thought you would be upset, so here it is."

"Oh! Umm, thanks." Take the pencil from his hands I could already start to smell it's goodness. But not only that but…

"Rin, are you okay? Your face is a little red." Len curiously asks, looking at me in the face, and too close, if I must add.

"Everyone, take your seats, class is about to begin." Ms. Sakine calls.

Oh no! It can't be; I'm not falling for Len am I?

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N and so Rin is starting to fall for Len hahaha yay! I got Kaito and Luka in. Kaito is such a fail. o u o;;; Anyways you shall find Miki in the next chapter. Huzzah! I promise to write more tomorrow. Right now I have to go to bed before my mom kills me but please...REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I have a lot to say but first off.. I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT I'D UPDATE SOONER BUT THERE WAS PROFESSOR LAYTON AND HAVEST MOON ANIMAL PARADE AND I LOST MY PLANS AND (continues with stupid excuses). I'm sorry I no excuse. By the way Kerii didn't edit this so please point out mistakes please. so I'm gonna shut up now so you good people can enjoy! o u o**

* * *

Len's P.O.V.

I was still watching Rin. She was looking down drawing meaningless things in her small notebook. I could still see a slight tint of pink in her cheeks and wondered if she's okay. I shouldn't be worried anyways but I can't help but looking. I realized today that Rin, even though she's a loser, she has a really cute face.

"Hello class. A new student has just come. Please introduce yourself." Ms. Sakine announced.

"H-hello. My name is SF-A2 Miki…" That was all I heard till I zoned out. I was looking for the good parts in her; she had long, red, no pink well in between that colored hair that had a piece at the top that curled up, her eyes mimicked the color of her hair, and she was a pretty good height, not too small but shorter than me. On the other hand, she looked too quiet and shy; the other girls probably will pick on her. Knowing that, she'll most likely be a friend of Rin.

I see how Rin is doing; she looks aimlessly at the new girl. Maybe she's tired, but I still could see a slight tint of rose on her face.

"…Kagamine stand up please!" Ms. Sakine ordered.

Guessing it was Rin that she was talking about (the seat behind mine was taken) I just kept still in my seat as I take another glance at Rin who looks like she's dozing off. I quickly whisper, "Rin stand up!" She snaps out of it and rises. Miki slowly and quietly finds her seat.

Even before Miki sat down Ms. Sakine went back to rambling about stuff most people could care less about.

Hmm, I still have to date about half the girls in this class. Oh great Miki just adds on another date.

Rin's P.O.V.

After Len returned my pencil I zoned out. I can't like him, it would turn out terrible. He's a flirt that dates girl for a day to dump them later. I must admit though he is very cute. His face is pretty round and symmetrical, and he's not too tall but not shorter than me, and the way he wears a little ponytail makes him look much cuter. I wonder what he looks like with his hair down, it would probably be really long but I bet he could pull it off. And his eye's they looked so gentle and caring even though he was completely the opposite. The color was the same as mine I guess which are an amazing aqua blue. Hmm … OH MY GOD! I was staring at him directly in his face. In fact he was looking at me too and had a worried expression on his face.I quickly avert my eyes.

I take a quick peek and follow his eyes. He was looking at some girl I had no idea was. Maybe she was new or something because I really wasn't paying attention to Ms. Sakine. I think I heard Miki so maybe that's her name. She didn't look like a girl who loved miniskirts and low shirts. Not to mention she didn't wear any make-up at all. I think I can be friends with this girl. I think I heard my name called. Oh well she's probably just introducing everyone.

"Rin stand up." I hear Len quietly whisper.

I realized what he was saying and obeyed. Then I heard Ms. Sakine say, "Your seat will be right behind her. I advise talking to her if you have any troubles. Well then off you go."

So that Miki girl shyly made her way to her seat and Ms. Sakine went into rambling mode. I wonder why Miki just came now.

"Um, you're Rin right?" I heard a very soft voice whisper. I turned around to make sure it wasn't just my ears. Miki's face seemed to plead please help me.

"Yeah, I'm Rin. Do you need some help with notes?" I whispered the same way as she did while she silently nodded. I really just guessed that since Ms. Sakine talks so fast.

"Well ok. First off try picking out some words that she's saying then take those words and try to get what she's saying. I advise using script instead of print too. For me pens are easier to use because the ink flows out easier. You get use to this process if you do it enough times." I advise. Now that I think of it, it's a lot to explain.

She takes what I said and puts it to action. She must catch on fast. I continued my notes silently.

I guess I dozed off because the next thing I know I'm awoken by Len's beautiful face. Did I really just think that?

"Rin? Rin? Rin are you awake?" Len asked me with a worried expression on his face.

I hazily respond, "Yeah yeah I'm up. Just give me a minute"

Len chuckled a bit and I gave him a puzzled look. He replied, "It's just that you sounded like you just woke up in the morning. Well anyways schools over."

I looked around and he was right the only ones left were Len, Miki, and I. Miki looked like she was still writing (I guess she still has a little ways to go to catch up to me) and Len was still watching me with a concerned face.

"Are you sure you're ok Rin?" That was when his face got really close to mine. With a small movement he and I would be kissing! With that thought and his face that close I instantly started to blush.

"Rin your face is all red again. Are you sure?" He pressed his forehead against mine. In my mind I am spazzing out, I mean I just found out I liked this guy and now were touching foreheads!

"Ah! Um, Len I'm fine." I stuttered as I pushed him away.

He gave this I-don't-think-you-really-are-ok look and gave in, "If you say so Rin."

I packed up my stuff (double checking I had my pencil) and left.

I can't wait to tell Luka what happened.

Miki's P.O.V.

Today was the day, my first day of my new school. Well notice how I said _my_ first day. I just moved here with my dad because I wanted to be somewhere new. I mean I was bullied at my other school, why not begin fresh somewhere else? So here I was; I came for last period. I must have looked like such a dork.

I entered the room to find the teacher there. She looked a little strict, not too much for me right?

"Ah there you are I'm Ms. Sakine. You're SF-A2 Miki right?" I nodded my head, "Very well now give the class an introduction."

I started to ramble, "H-hello. My name is SF-A2 Miki. You can just call me Miki if you. I moved here with my dad and we just came recently. I would really like if you would be friends with me and-"

"Ok that's enough Miss SF-A2." I shut my mouth instantly as a few girls snickered. " Okay great, you can sit behind Rin Kagamine. Kagamine stand up please!"

I looked around at girls studying their nails, texting on their phones, and looking at boys. There was one girl though who looked as if she way daydreaming or something because a boy had to whisper something to her to snap her out of it. They looked practically the same. Maybe they were twins. The guy was kind of cute too. Anyways that girl stood up so I guess she was Rin.

I made my way to the empty seat. I took out a notebook with cherries covering it. As you could guess they were my favorite food. I was all ready to take my notes but I just couldn't get anything Ms. Sakine was saying. I looked up and saw Rin jotting down notes with ease.

Needing help I asked, "You're Rin right?"

She slowly turned around looked at my expression and answered, "Yeah, I'm Rin. Do you need some help with notes?"

I nodded and she answered my worries with, "Well ok. First off try picking out some words that she's saying then take those words and try to get what she's saying. I advise using script instead of print too. For me pens are easier to use because the ink flows out easier. You get use to this process if you do it enough times."

I slowly processed what she was saying and took a shot at it. Now it was much easier. The class went on as I took notes down. Once I was about to ask Rin another question but she looked like she fell asleep. I think I heard something about winter break starting.

Class ended soon and I was still taking notes. The room was cleared quickly and Rin, Len, and I were left. I wrote as fast as I could so I could leave. I think I heard Len wake Rin up. As I looked up from my notebook Len was so close to Rin I thought he was going to kiss her.

I blushed seeing this and pretended to be writing. Soon enough Rin got up and left I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because she didn't want to kiss her twin. They _are _twins, right?

Len left and grabbed my stuff and left too.

First day of my new school is done!

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: so how was it I'm sorry the end of this chapter was bad but I tried. o u o;;;**

**You know the drill. Review! Review! Review! (thank you to those people who have)**

**btw feel free to give me ideas I might be able to fit them into the story**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I didn't procrastinate! In the middle of this I didn't want to finish but then I started to laugh while writing. o u o;;; **

**Anyways this turned out like wow really. I'm gonna enjoy Miki from now on. So now go on and read!**

**Editor: Kerii (once again)

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V.

I swear, that Len is such a pervert. He was the one who put his forehead to mine, right? Even after I left the classroom, he was watching me get my books out of my locker. What's next, him stalking me?

I shut my locker and raced to the front of the school to walk home with Luka and Kaito. The only thing is, I couldn't find them there. I whipped out my old yellow phone and began to text Luka.

From: Rin Kagamine

To: Luka Megurine

Where are you?

From: Luka Megurine

To: Rin Kagamine

We left without you because you took too long

I sighed and started home alone. Ugh, how come it had to be today of all days? I _really_ needed to talk to Luka. I mean, if I was falling for Len, that would be bad, so I would need advice from the best, which is Luka, of course.

I got lost in thought because I accidently bumped into someone, which I never do. Apparently that someone just had to be Len. How did he get in front of me anyways?

"Hey watch it—Oh, hey, Rin, do you always walk home this way?" God, he's such an idiot. If this was his way of flirting, he was failing…

"Um, yeah, I always go this way. I'm usually with Luka and Kaito, though." I swear, he scrunched his face when I said "Kaito", but he went back to his usual perverted face quickly.

"Why do you hang out with them? You're pretty enough to be with other girls…and guys." Len said.

…Was he implying my friends were losers? Well, maybe Kaito, but not Luka! She was smart and pretty and-wait! Did Len just call _me_ pretty? I'm flat-chested and short, so how could _I _be anything close to the word pretty?

"That's none of your business, and for your information, they are intelligent, well, Luka is and-" I stopped as I heard Len have a laughing fit. I gave him a you-look-crazy look.

"Did you really just do the 'F.Y.I.' thing? Isn't that a little young for you?" he managed to choke out while he was still laughing. I flushed and whacked him _hard_ upside the head.

"Sh-shut up!" I stumbled out before someone called my name. And by the way, no one _ever_ calls my name.

"Rin wait up!" a girl's voice calls out.

I look back to see familiar red locks swishing from side to side as she tried to catch up with us. It was obviously Miki; no way you could mistake her. Maybe with her here, Len would stop flirting with me- if that was what he was doing.

"Hi Miki. Is your house this way?" I ask, acting like I don't know. Of course her house is this way; she's almost half way home. It's not like she's going to turn around and say her house is all the way back there.

"Oh, um, yeah. Can I walk with you guys?" She asked shyly.

Another stupid question. It's one where you can't say, "Oh no, we don't like you, so go away." Not like I would say that or anything but anyways. I told her, "Sure you can."

"Oh thank you!" she half bowed and then started to walk next to us. I must say she trips a lot … and stumbles. There was a time where she almost tripped and fell flat on her face if wasn't for me… and Len, but mainly me. I think she'll have a hard time fitting in so I have decided to be her friend, because all the people who don't fit into my school will fit in with me.

"So Miki, how was your first day?" I ask to get a conversation going.

"Oh, fine, thanks to you, Rin. I didn't think I'd be able to get any notes, but now I can! Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was worried no one would walk with me. You guys are so lucky you have each other." She sighed. Wait, did she just say Len and I _have each other_? What's that supposed to mean?

"Umm, Miki what do you-" I started to say before stupid Len opened his big, fat, ugly mouth.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I have you, Rin~!" just as he says that, he pulled me into a hug. I blushed as I tried to pull away, but surprisingly, his grip was too strong.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said angrily, and then I do the last thing I should do: bite him. I don't bite too hard because I don't want to have Len's blood in my mouth.

"Ouch, Rin, what are you doing?" Len asked, caught off guard, so I yank him off. I knocked him on the ground and was tempted to kick him, well, where it counts.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again!" I screamed at him.

"But Rin," he grinned while putting his hands up, "you know you liked it. ~" I snapped inside and kicked him as hard as I could.

"What the hell!" I screech.

Miki speaks up, "Wow, I never knew siblings could be so violent." That's when I remember who started this. Wait, did she say _siblings_?

"What! No way in hell would I be related to that perv!" I yell towards her; Miki looked a little startled but then she laughed.

"Hee hee… You guys are really funny. If you're not related, then you guys should go out." Len smirked and put on his pervy look. I kicked him again.

"Oh, by the way, Rin, I can see up your skirt from down here." He told me with his perverted grin on his face, and this time I kicked him in the face and gave him no mercy. After that, I stormed home and think about 100 ways to kill Len. God, to think I was starting to like that kid…!

Miki's P.O.V.

I walked over to my locker, murmuring my new locker combination to myself.

"19, 6, 1, 2" _click_. I pulled my standard brown bag out and loaded it with textbooks and my notebooks. I didn't bother having a pencil case because I'd put all my pencils in there then I'd lose my case and be left with no pencils. So, I put them in something I'd never lose: my backpack.

I saw a guy next to me who had shiny blue hair. I wondered if that was natural at first, but then again, my hair is a pretty weird shade too. I wonder what other colors hair comes in. I saw girls with teal, green, and silver hair. Wow, who knew something could be so magical?

Oh right, well the blue headed kid looked like he was munching on something. It smelled sweet like vanilla. I looked around him to see him hoarding ice cream. Not even a cup of it- the whole tub! I wonder how he stays thin; he doesn't look like the guy who would work out. Oh well, I was tempted to ask if he has any cherry ice cream, because that's my favorite kind!

A really pretty girl comes over. She was tall, thin, and beautiful…? Well, anyways, she had long pink hair that went a little past her waist. She looked like a peaceful person until she saw the blue head.

"Kaito! Didn't I tell you no eating ice cream in the middle of the hall?" she smacked him and lectured him about how someday he'll eventually get fat and not be able to get out of bed. She grabbed the perfectly good ice cream and tosses it into the trash. Kaito, (I'm guessing that's his name) hung his head, grabbed his bag, shut his locker, and followed the pinkette.

I looked back at my locker which was decorated with cherry magnets. I love that song...Magnet. I quietly started humming the tune. Before I knew it, I started singing, "Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru~" People started staring and then I shut up. Before I got any more distracted I grabbed my stuff and left.

Did I tell you I have this problem of getting sidetracked, yet in class I can focus perfectly? Well, usually.

I skipped off as I headed home and started humming again. This time I hummed Love is War for no reason, then Satellite, then Fragile Snow. I skipped to the beat of the songs as I happily made my way home.

That was when I saw two blond kids walking home… They _both _look familiar…Ah!

"Rin, wait up, Rin!" and I began to take off after them. Rin looked back and I think she smiled so I ran a little faster. I wasn't the best at running in fact I was terrible at it. I stumbled and as I reached the two twins and tripped over my own feet.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as both Rin and Len caught my fall. I stood up and thanked them.

Rin kindly asked as I brushed off the dirt that was stuck to my skirt, "Hi, Miki, is your house this way?"

"Oh yeah, it is. Can I walk with you guys?" I asked nervously. They were kind people and I knew they'd say 'yes', but just in case they were having their sibling time together...

"Sure you can," Rin replied with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you!" I thanked her as I bowed once again.

"So, Miki, how was your first day?" Rin asked being the kind person she is.

"Oh, fine, thanks to you, Rin. I didn't think I'd be able to get any notes, but now I can! Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was worried no one would walk with me. You guys are so lucky you have each other." I rambled. Hm, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. I also talk fast. Maybe that's why people don't like me; because I'm too hard to understand. I wish I had a twin. We'd be best friend s for life and do everything together! I'm a fan of twincest, so maybe we'd fall in love and live happily ever after... Oh, by the way, that's why I really didn't try to stop Len from kissing Rin~

Rin put a puzzled face on and began to question, "Umm, Miki what do you-"

Len jumped in and replied, "Yeah, I'm so glad I have you, Rin!" and he glomped her. Rin's face turned a new shade of pink and yet her actions disagreed with her feelings. She tried to push him away but Len's hug was to strong.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin yelled at him and then she surprised me. She started to bite him like a dog to a mailman.

"Ouch, Rin, what are you doing?" Len chuckled strangely and Rin pushed him to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again!" she screamed.

"But Rin, know you liked it!" He laughed which bought himself a kick in the nuts.

"What the hell!" she screeched.

I must say, this was quite enjoyable. Two twins fighting when it was so obvious they liked each other... Well you know what they say, love hurts~

"Wow, I never knew siblings could be so violent." I remarked. Rin looked at me with a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about face.

"What! No way in hell would I be related to that perv!" She answered. Well she still likes him, it's kind of obvious... It wouldn't be incest, but it would still be fun getting them together.

"Hee hee… You guys are really funny. If you're not relate, then you guys should go out." I happily stated. Len seemed to agree with me because he put a face on that said he likes the idea. Rin looked at him and kicked him.

Len laughed and says, "Oh, by the way, Rin, I can see up your skirt from down here." I couldn't help but laugh at this. It was like he _wanted_ to get kicked. Rin kicked him _hard_ in the face and ran off.

I helped Len up and said, "Well, my house is right here. I'll be off now~!" I skipped to my house and opened the door leaving Len by himself. I ran up to my room and began to plan all the ways to get those two together.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: hahaha oh Miki. So yeah Len's a perv but that's ok. Kerii was like "And Len of course looks there" at the part where him looks up her skirt and I'm like pfft. So btw Miki's locker combo Iknow there's only tree numbers but it's code for something. If you get it you get magical cherries! /hint ABCDEFG~ 1234567~**

**Please review cause that's what makes the word go round! Ideas are very much accepted!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay update! I must give some credit to the people who gave me these ideas which are glitz0101 and MizukiKagamine. I combined their ideas and this is what I got xD. hope you enjoy!**

**Major editor: Kerii (once again)

* * *

  
**

Miku's P.O.V.

So when I got home from my long day of school, I laid down on my perfect queen sized bed. It was teal (my favorite color) and had a leek pattern on it. It was like it was made just for me-Oh right, it was!

I took out my fashion book, which was also teal, and looked over the plans. There's only so much you could do with a school uniform, but with Neru, I knew I could last the whole year.

"This one's ok, this one is ew, gross, disgusting …oh, this one's perfect," I quietly reviewed to myself. As I said before, my life was hard. I had to wake at five to my sure I was ready for school which was at 7:20. Go to school and make sure everything and everyone is in line. Go home review to fashion notes. Take a beauty nap. Get ready for dinner or a date (I would be getting ready instead of napping). Eat dinner and then go to bed. I try to convince Ms. Sakine (Ms. Yowane wouldn't care) that my life was too busy to do anything like homework or projects or anything. Only losers like Rin Kagamine do stuff like that.

So, after my check on my notes was done, I got ready to take my nap. I had to get into my special pajamas that I only wear for nap time. In case you're wondering, I have another set of pajamas that are completely different from my nap time ones. Of course, everything here was designed just for me.

I changed, hopped into bed, put my sleeping mask on (so I don't see _any _light), and pulled the covers over myself. Just then I heard Love Is War playing. I sighed, knowing I just got a text. I flipped open my teal cell with a leek charm hanging off it. It was Gumi. Ugh, didn't that girl know my schedule? I _don't_ like to be disturbed when I take my nap.

I read the text:

To: Miku Hatsune

From: Gumi Megpoid

You will never guess what happened!

To: Gumi Megpoid

From: Miku Hatsune

What is it?

To: Miku Hatsune

From: Gumi Megpoid

Len just asked me out!

I swear I almost dropped my phone, but it'd most likely break so I didn't.

Gumi dating _my_ Len. Even Neru knew not to date him. Len was mine. The best guy and girl were made to be together, thus Len and I were made for each other. No one was allowed to have him. The thing is, every time I try to ask him out he says he's busy. Now he's dating _Gumi._ I am so much prettier than her!

I whip out my phone again and start texting:

To: Neru Akita

From: Miku Hatsune

Neru I have a major problem

To: Miku Hatsune

From: Neru Akita

What is it? Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?

To: Neru Akita

From: Miku Hatsune

Gumi and Len are going out! Well I can't sleep with my future love on the line!

To: Miku Hatsune

From: Neru Akita

No way! Didn't she read the rules that if you're Miku's friend you must not date Len!

To: Neru Akita

From: Miku Hatsune

I guess she "forgot". You know what this means?

To: Miku Hatsune

From: Neru Akita

Absolutely. This means war against Gumi!

I grinned. I knew Neru would be on my side. She understood me so well. She was the only other person who got to see my plan book. I knew she wouldn't date Len because she dated him before we made to rule and she didn't think he was her type. Plus she's loyal to me.

Now my ringtone might make some sense to you; love _is_ war.

Rin's P.O.V.

As soon as I got to my house I ran up to my room grabbed my pillow and screamed. My scream can be pretty high pitched when I want it to be… and pretty loud.

I hate Len, I hate Len, I hate Len! He was a pervert, player, and stupid! I screamed into my pillow again. Did he really have to look up my skirt? Why was he even looking there?

I looked in my backpack to find surprisingly no homework. I lied down on my bed. It was orange with an orange print on it. My walls were painted yellow and had orange stick-ons on it, I had a fuzzy rug that was also orange, and finally a yellow desk with a orange swivel chair.

I looked at my ceiling and just thought. I wore myself out and shut my eyes.

When I woke up I found myself still in my school uniform. I must have been really tired because I skipped dinner which I never do. My tummy grumbled so I decided to get ready for the day. I was already in my school clothes so I just brushed off some dirt. I took out my white bow (I even slept in that) and pulled out my yellow brush and combed out the tangles. I fixed my bow back into my hair and headed down stairs. I ate a big breakfast to make up for my dinner; waffles, orange slices, and orange juice.

As I headed out the door with my bag in hand, I heard my mom call for me. I ignored her because I was going to be late for school.

I felt a rumble in my pocket and heard my ringtone, Kokoro, play. I flipped my orange phone with an orange charm open. It was a text from Miki. How she got my number, I don't know, but somehow she did.

To: Rin Kagamine

From: Miki SF-A2

Hey what are you doing today?

To: Miki SF-A2

From: Rin Kagamine

I'm going to school of course. How'd you get my number anyways?

I was too focused on my phone to notice where I was going because then I bumped into someone. Obviously, that someone just had to be Len. He's the last person I'd want to see.

"Hey watch- Oh hey, Rin, you always seem to bump into me. You must be attracted to me," he smirked. I swear this guy must be a masochist because he loves getting hit. I almost punched him in the nose and gave him a bloody nose but his mom and my mom opened the door called our names and said, "You don't have school today it's the start of winter break!"

I almost face palmed at this. This was such a fail. I thanked my mom for saving me a trip to school and began to walk home. I heard Kokoro play, and I opened my phone and read;

To: Rin Kagamine

From: Miki SF-A2

We don't have school today you know. Rin-Rin I have my sources

To: Miki SF-A2

From: Rin Kagamine

I found that out the hard way. I'll go X-mas shopping instead. Do not call me Rin-Rin

I shut my phone and walked to my room. I changed out of my school uniform and looked in my closet. It was full of tee shirts (I hate mainly all long sleeves, they're too hot), tank tops for summer and spring, shorts, pants (the only skirt I owned was the school uniform one), socks, arm and leg warmers, scarves, ties, bows, and hoodies. A weird variety, yes, but I was weird myself.

I pulled on a white, collared tee shirt that had a black collar with a stroke of yellow, topping it off with a yellow bow around the collar. I put on my dark grey pants that were loose, just how I like them, and hook a yellow and orange belt through. I took another one and clipped it to the other belt making hang down. Grabbing my yellow hat and putting it on me, I looked in my circle shaped mirror. Perfect.

Thinking of circles made me think of oranges and how I craved one, so I went down stairs and grabbed an orange for the walk there. I stopped for a moment to see if I had everything but I stupidly forgot my purse upstairs. I ran up, got my orange one, made sure it had my wallet, and went back down stairs.

"Bye mom! I'm going out!" I called as I opened the door once again and left.

I completely forgot to talk to Luka last night so I decided to text her.

To: Luka Megurine

From: Rin Kagamine

Hey I have something to talk to you about.

We had a long conversation and I explained everything to her. I surprisingly didn't bump into anything as soon as I was in town.

I didn't have much to buy; I didn't have many friends. For Kaito I would get him ice cream; Luka a book and maybe Tuna; Mom, hmm… maybe a purse; Dad, umm, a watch? I quickly gathered everything I needed and was about to go home. Then my phone rang. I opened it and had a text from Miki that said:

To: Rin Kagamine

From: Miki SF-A2

Hey where are you I can't find you anywhere. Are you getting me present! OMG Rin you are so nice.

I stared down at the text. What was with this girl? I never said I was shopping with her, not to mention that I would buy her a present. In the end, I decided I had to get her a present now. I went to the store where I bought my cool pencils and picked up a random one. It was cherry… she liked those right? I bought it anyways thinking she should be grateful I'm getting her anything anyways.

I stepped out of the store and heard a faint call. I ignored it but I heard it again just louder this time:

"Rin! Rin! Wait up! Oh, are you with LEN?"

It was Miki, no doubt about it, but I didn't bother turning around, but did she say Len? Thanks to my luck, she did, and he turned around at the sound of his name. Next thing I knew was Miki running full speed towards me, and then she crashed into me, which caused me to fall on top of Len, who was right in front of me. Now we were in a position where I was on top of Len, him under me, and that wasn't even the worst part; the frickin' pervert kissed me, right on the lips. I stared at him, astonished, and even he looked shocked at first, but then he smiled warmly and put his arms around my back.

"So, Rin, you finally found out you like me?" He said, a grin playing on his lips.

And then, I screamed so loud, all eyes were on me.

I kicked him, hit him, bit him, and scratched him to make him let go of me. I got up, started running, and grabbed Miki so I could have a long talk with her.

* * *

**A/N: lol Len really. I hope you liked it let's just say this is the beginning of Miki's matchmaking xD**

**You know the drill. Review! (Ideas may be used as seen in this chapter so feel free to give me suggestions)!  
**


End file.
